


Fear the Fever

by ladyj81



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyj81/pseuds/ladyj81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tormund knew that he had a challenge when it came to wooing the female warrior Brienne of Tarth but he didn’t realize how much.  Especially when he was going to get competition from a certain Jaime Lannister .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Fever

Title: Fear the fever

Pairings: Tormund/Brienne , Brienne/Jaime

Summary: Tormund knew that he had a challenge when it came to wooing the female warrior Brienne of Tarth but he didn’t realize how much. Especially when he was going to get competition from a certain Jaime Lannister .

 

 

It wants to kill you

It wants to tear you apart

It wants to thrill you

This vengeful love that I've got

Wants to consume you

Then spit you out

I fear the fever, fear the fever

Can you feel it now?

 

Fear the fever by Digital Daggers

 

 

**Tormund**

 He just stood there stunned. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Never before had he seen a woman quite like her.

This was no ordinary lass. Seven hells she was tall, and every inch a warrior.

She looks like she could take on every man here and come out unscathed. He had bedded plenty of lasses in his day, but no one had ever had this affect on him. He knew that his mouth was hanging open but right now he couldn’t give two shits about it. He shifted, his pants getting tighter with each second.

She glanced over at him, their eyes meeting. She immediately guarded her eyes, and put her hand on her sword.

He held back the smirk that was threatening to cross his face, he got her message clear. What she didn’t know was that he was certainly up for the challenge. He had fought bears and gone up against things that men only imagined in their nightmares. Looking at this Goddess he knew that he had a challenge before him, tougher than anything that he has ever come across. But he was determined to win this battle just like he had conquered others.

 

** Brienne **

She couldn't help but feel irritated with herself. The moment she, Podrick, and Lady Sansa rode past the gate into the courtyard of Castle Black. Snowflakes were swirling all about them. She watched as people walk up looking at them curiously. Her attention was immediately caught by a tall, burly, red haired man. She looked at his clothing and immediately could tell that he was a wildling. She had run into a few in the past. The experience had not been a pleasant one to say the least. He looked at her stunned. She was used to people looking at her as though she were a freak. She was not your average woman. She was no delicate flower like Lady Sansa, nor did she possess any great beauty like Cersei Lannister. She was female warrior in every sense of the word.

Looking closely at the man eyes she disturbed by the strange light in the man’s eyes. He was looking like a hungry bear who was eyeing a piece of succulent meat. Wondering why she even used that analogy in the first place? It only reminded her of Jaime.

The familiar feelings of longing and loss washed over her but they weren’t as bad as they used to be. Ironically she had not thought about him in weeks. Before not a day went past where he was not on her mind. This gave her hope that the wretched feelings that she had developed for him was dying. She respected Jaime as a comrade, but loving him would be a disaster. He would never love her back; he was still very much in love with Cersei. That much was obvious when they had gone back to King’s landing.

As much as she had come to respect Jaime, there were still parts of him that she couldn’t understand. Like his relationship with his sister. She knew that before leaving King's landing that getting more involved with Jaime would just bring her heartache to her. She would never any man to allow hurt her physically or emotionally.

 

Forcing any thoughts from Jaime from her head, she quickly put her hand on Oath Keeper. Her eyes turning cold, telling the man silently that she was not one to be trifled with. She could break him into two without much effort.

 

Just then she noted the flash of amusement in the man’s eyes.

The look in his eyes told her that he was very well up to any challenge that came his way.

 

She kept her expression blank; growing more annoyed the second. She then took her eyes off the arrogant wilding. She quickly stopped her horse and dismounted. She then watched the reunion between Sansa and her brother; once again her vision was blocked by the arrogant wildling. He glanced briefly at the stark reunion but again his eyes found hers. This time she gave him an even frostier look. Hopefully he will get the message and leave her be. He then the audacity to wink at her. She nearly groan, _Seven hells, what she had done to deserve this_? Was the only thing that came to her mind at that moment.

 

** Jaime **

He found himself missing Brienne as of late. Looking over at Cersei who was asleep next to him he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Getting up, he quickly put his robe and headed out to the terrace. Looking up at the night's sky he couldn’t help but wonder where Brienne was at and what she was doing. He had just hoped that she had not gotten herself into any trouble. The thought of her in trouble, and him not being able to do anything about it Just about killed him.

Then it hit him like lightning, he was in love with Brienne! When did this happen? If he was honest with himself it happened gradually over the time he was with her. There was no specific incident.

 

When he did he stop loving Cersei? He realized that he stopped loving her long ago. He hated the man he was when he was with her. The fact that he could push a ten year old boy from a tower window all for the name of love, Disgusted him. Brienne had shown him he could be someone different. He liked who he was when he was with her.

He still loved Cersei, but in the way he should as her brother, not as a lover.

As much as he wanted to go to Brienne with this newfound knowledge, he needed to stay here with Cersei. He couldn’t abandon her now, not with all that is going on with the High Sparrow. He vowed that once he took care of business here he would go find Brienne and tell her how he truly felt.

 

 

To be continued

 

 


End file.
